Many electronic items, such as computers (e.g., servers, desktops, laptops, and tablets) and mobile phones, usually have a device included in an IC package. The IC package may include a semiconductor die having circuitry formed thereon that may be part of a device, such as a memory device to store information or a processor to process information. The IC package often has conductive paths coupled to the die. The conductive paths may include traces to carry signals communicated between the device in the IC package and other components in the electronic item. In some situations, if such traces are improperly arranged, the integrity of signals carried by those traces may suffer.